doble personalidad
by leidymili
Summary: que pasaria si eres dulce y lindo y abierto pero te vuelven maldito y frio con todos


Los Personajes del Mundo de naruto ningún hijo mios Sino de Kishimoto-sama

Pareja: borusara Aclaración de personajes

( "") = Otro boruto malo.  
( '') = boruto bueno real.

doble personalidad -  
Capitulo 1: insignificante

Mori- chan, me t-tu-g gustas - Dije en ESE ENTONCES.

Basura

Quién soy, el, hijo del séptimo Hokage.  
Desendiente de los Hyugas, tsk muy molesto o Como diria shikadai problematico en exceso, odiaba eso Tanto Como un padre Do.

! Boruto uzumaki¡ Es mi nombre sín despreciar Pero this apellidito me Trae Muchos Problemas Me Tiene maldito.

\- "Debes Hacer sintir Orgulloso A tu padre '

\- 'Compostura ante todo'

'Portado bien'

\- 'Digno ninja'

-'hacer brillar el honor de Hokage y hyuga '

y Un monton de pendejadas sin sentido no soy un puto juguete. talvez no entendia El Puesto de papá Pero lo comprendi Hace poco con el desastre de Los Enemigos-amigos de kaguya .entonces supe Que mi vida era diferente queria desde el lugar de años.

Regresando al inicio de todo un orgulloo Esto No soja.

"Si claro"

'rayos'  
Esa maldita voz que te Llega CUANDO dados una mentira Me Persigue from Hace tiempos.

"Sabes Eres un jodido estúpido"

'¿Porqué?'

Ahora siento pena sencilla.  
De AEE malditas las Cuales cojieron mi puto Corazón y los quebraron en Milímetros de basura humana Hace tres años here Mismo Sucedió Lo Mismo Que Ahora Pero diferente

~~ Hace tres años here ~~ mari-chan, t-tu tu m-megustas -listo lo dije sin miedo más.  
Un pequeño rubio de ojos azules Como el cielo y pelo picoso Como erizo de ropa negra y blanca FUE Observado por Todos Los comensales de la ESA cafetería, nadie creyo Que ESE pequeño idiota Haya DICHO ESO.

¿FUE Malo bronceado? ¿Hize algo mal?

se preguntaba boruto, Por Que La Hermosa niña de ojos grises y pelo corto rojo lo miro con el ceño fruncido muy enojada

jjjjjjjjjj boruto gusta de Mori-kun -dijo algun maldito.

depronto Todo el restaurante empezo a reirse.

"MALDITA SEA" -aprete los diente Que humillación sin Era La Primera Vez Que ESTO pasaba.

boruto A Pesar De Ser tan valiente y sin pelos en la lengua y Orgulloso, tenia Que admitir Que No era tan bien deberia PARECIDO Como.

Es genetico, AUNQUE su Madre era muy hermosa Sólo habia Que Ver las fotos de pequeño párrafo de papá sable mi destino amoroso! ¡Maldición te maldigo anciano y ADN heredado.

'¿It Sólo un poquito feo? ¿Verdad?'

"! Poco ONU! Al Parecer no"

\- 'O Callate'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"J igual al dobe-DIJO párrafo Desgracia mía Sasuke-sensei."

"Mmmmm bueno naruto era TAMPOCO populares con las chicas-oi Decir un dia un Sakura-san"

Como vi los ojos de la chica te tenia al Frente millas miraron de arriba para abajo Y Como su carita FUE arugada y correjida Por una mueca de terror.

\- Que uyyy soruto ASCO, poruto Como el mar, Porque Me molestas Cuando estoy comiendo-DIJO ESTA levantandose y Dispuesta a irse con sus amigas y ella riéndosen Mucho Como avergonzada- mar NO.

NO ESO SOLO.

p-pero-p Porque -dijo En un hilo de voz me senti humillado, avergonzado, rechazado AL 100% Y SOBRE TODO Despreciado despues Salí corriendo de heno Seguido de ciertas personalidades.

desgraciado dia ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TKS, hijo problematica-DIJO shikadai en bostezo de la ONU.

tranquilo boruto algun dia-Si siempre tan positivo.

talvez Debes Ser Más dirrecto Con Ella-Dijo serio Mitsuki Poniendo ONU dedo en su barbilla.

CLARO ustedes sin were Rechazados hoy-Dije molesto sin nada entendían.

talvez Debes esquina Más, asta desnutrido pareces-DIJO UNOS Chou-chou .estirando dangos, Que Me ofresio un rincón -toma estan ricos.

no gracias -dije se me habian hido las fuerza.

Sí serás boruto te dijimos que ayer ESTO pasaria sí acequias En Esta estupides los eres Sólo un idiota Sarada Que se habia Mantenido al marge de todo un parecia irritada por quien sabe Porque No me importaba en ESE momento.-Ella TODO Sobre ella, señorita señorita Desde Que Dijiste que te gustaba y se le declararias te advertimos TODO ESTO.

Agache mi Cabeza y mis puños Cerre! Maldito El Momento En que les Dije Que Me declararia hoy!

Que molesta-DIJO shikadai.

Que oye insensibles los eres sarada- defendio inojin.

Sí No Vez Que Sufre Por Amor no correspondido-Dijo serio Mitsuki

! Sarada¡-Chiyo Chou-chou muy molesta.-es Suficiente.

¿Que? Es La Verdad! Siempre haces Lo Mismo te gusta Una hoy y mañana eres rechazado-DIJO para rematar.

callaron todos.

Porque sí! Siempre boruto venia con Un Nuevo Amor en Mente y Nunca funcionaba bien.

-¡! Adividen me gusta una chica! Lo de siempre empezaba un conquistarla con flores, chocolates, Regalos asta un dia se vistio de conejo para complacer a Una.

Claro no sirvio.

decido apelar a la buena Voluntad de Kami-sama Para Que le hiciera el milagro con mori-chan Pero al Parecer ese estupido Kami-sama Sólo le servia a los apuestos ,no Te maldigo dios inutil.

Claro eres Sarada del clan Uchiha-Dije para mi, Más Que A Ella pensando en la suerte de Sarada era de ella linda, inteligente y Todo Lo Demas ella no tenia Que esforzarse para Obtener novio.

¿! Kami-sama¡ era el karma TODO ESTO ?.

¡Qué cosa! Por Ser Una uchiha no SIGNIFICA Que No Me esfuerza por algo o sabes desee algo -dijo ESTO viendo fijamente un boruto.

oye boruto Y Si Te bañas Más haci les gusta Recuerda Que por el ojo y olfato entra El Gusto-DIJO Mitsuki.

Todos empezaron a reir.

TKS, eres idiota boruto, tú y ella novios , porfavor vamos aterrisa Desde Que dijiste que te gustaba yo Sabia Que pasaria-ESTO DIJO acomodando SUS lentes.

ya basta Sarada-chou-chou intervino al darse Cuenta del enojo-celos mal escondidos de Sarada

Porque Chou-chou Dębe sable Que ESE tipo de chica ningún hijo alcans ..- hiba una Terminar CUANDO mi voz se escucho.

ya basta! Ya Se BURLARON lo Suficiente-dattebasa-Dije echando un correr.

boruto regresa yo ..- trato Chou-chou de detenerlo Pero se fue.

Y Ahora qué hacemos -dijo inojin Metiendo SUS Manos En Los bolsillos.

Nada, es molesto ESTO, ya se le Pasara Sabia Que pasaria, Hay Que dejalor mejor -dijo párrafo Girar En sus TALONES e irse shikadai tenia Que ir a casa.

Mitsuki que opinas-Dijo Chou-chou.

Ya Se le Pasara Como con las de otras -dijo pensativo Mitsuki.

MIENTRAS Una Peli-negra observaba El Lugar Donde por el rubio se habia hido no ERA Que ella le importara pero vamos siempre era Lo Mismo se enamoraba de Una y movia mar y tierra Por Eso ¿Porque No Hacia eso con ella? Dijo AAAA ¿que estoy pensando?! ¡Enfocate

Porque Si La Ultima, del clan Uchiha tenia un sentimiento por el rubio Bien TAMPOCO Sabia que se era.

Que tsk molestia.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

simplemente una mierda.

haci describia boruto uzumaki su dia.

caminaba por Las calles de Konoha con la UNA carra de Pocos amigos metio Las Manos en los bolsillos y sumergido en Un mar de malos Pensamientos Que Lo cansaban más.

¡CHICOS MEGUSTA ALGUIEN! "!

Hacia imposible asta he aquí, ¿para que? PARA UN.

NO.!

Seco sin emocion ¿era tan feo?

corrio lejos para su casa tan rápido que el mismo abuelo hokage estaría orgulloso de el. boruto no sólo estaba cansado de su vida y sicologicamente hablando sino también de su entranamiento de la mañana con konohamaru-sensei !rayos¡ el maldito sí que se esforzo hoy por cansarlo lo que queria era descansar bañarse.y recostarse desconectarse del mundo y que su cerebro borrada todo rastro de cansancio porque sí tenia cerebro pequeño pero tenia .

muy cansado Entro a casa casi Arrastrando su Cuerpo Con Un suspiro Cerro La puerta y vio algo raro.

zapatos! zapatos ESOs hijo de!

hola hijo- Dijo Naruto muy Sonriente

Que rayos Hacia el ¿Era Un clon? sí Dębe Ser ESO.

como estas hijo Debes Pensar Que rayos hago aqui-yo asentí leia Ahora la mente Lo Que Faltaba.

mmmmm oye estas bien Que es ese animo-DIJO examinandome hiba a Negar Pero el DIJO Algo que termino aruinando mi dia mas.

Bueno mira Tu Madre Ya Viene con lo Necesario -dattebayo- DIJO Regresando adentro alegre.

! Necesario? Pense de Que hablaba Este anciano.

Hoy HAREMOS una fiesta por el regreso de sasuke A La Villa despues de tanto Tiempo no habiamos Hecho Ninguna enton .., hijo Está Bien.

ESTABA en Shock de Todos los putos Días del Año puto tenia Que Ser hoy.

puto dia, Puta Vida.

Iría a Revisar el calendario ESTABA Seguro que odiaria Este dia casa era un alboroto música de ancianos y comida el dulce olor a comida fresca de mamá y un sin fin de cosas estaba en un sillón de la sala viendo al patio recortado boca arriba .hinawari jugaba con akamaru en el patio mientras los grandes hablaban entre sí bueno el señor sasuke se mantenia serio en todo mientras mi padre hablaba y los demas reian y podía hablar una

Mi madre y Las Otras ESTABA Hablando de quien sabe Que es La Cocina yo solo queria Estar Solo Y ESTO pasaba y para peor ESTABA! sarada¡ Aquí como siempre.

nee boruto Mira Lo Que Dije aya ..- Voltio La Cara para disimular

No Fue nada dejalo haci- esta cansado no queria pelear con la peli-negra Pero eso era imposible.

Yo Solo Me Quiero disculpar y tú me ignoras imbécil ni Que fueras tan especial -escupio Cada palabra con veneno.

Como sea -no queria Seguir el juego.

Por Eso mori, te dijo Que no por idiota. -enfatizó el sin

Ban-bunnnnnnnnn

que te importa a ti ESO cuatro ojos.-Dije Furioso noqueria pelear Pero esta queria uchiha es un detonante poderoso.

nada sólo comprobar que eres tan sensible como una niña-dijo sacandome la lengua

maldicion -la mire con odio.

"" post Sarada "" ""  
boruto Hace Tiempo Que Me he mentido a mi Misma, Diciendo que te odio bueno Sólo un poquito¿cuando FUE Que Me!¡ me cuesta aceptar ena-enamore de ti!

Pense al Principio A que me habias Llamado La atención por tus juegos y bromas tontas de la academia de Todos Reian contigo, todavía lo Hacen los eres divertido, alegre, cálido y bueno

SE sonjora Sarada al Pensar en esto.

lindo! para mi, Eres Todo Lo Que Me Complementa siempre te observo desde la oscuridad.

Me senti tan superior CUANDO desperte mi sharingan y Todos Me miraron, busque Tu Mirada Pero siempre ¡PUTO IDIOTA! era para alguien más.

-tsk, es Sólo un caprichito Mio-Dije un dia.  
Pero Seguí enojada Con todas ellas no era contigo, ni para ellas, mi humor puto Estilo uchiha heredado por Desgracia de Ambos Padres era Suficiente para odiarte.

Siempre alguien diferente.

¿Porque yo no? ¿ tenia algo mal?

no entendia A Ella le llegaban siempre cartas de amor Declaraciones Públicas, pagadas de Toda Clase De Cosas por obra de chicos locos Que No Que Sabian que El Patriarca de los Último Uchiha Era Un gran ogro celoso y Los Sacaba a punta de patadas y mala Palabras.

Siempre! sí era siempre haci Sarada habia nacido con la belleza de Ambos Padres suerte Que No acompañaba al rubio, Pero para Ella esta bien haci! ¡Así nadie mejor le echaba el ojo Encima y no viviría ESE Calor tan bonito Que tenian los uzumakis.

todavia recuerdo La Academia ESE dia Hacia Mucho frío me gusta el frío Pero ESE dia no lleve abrigo conmigo Shino-sensei nos DIJO Que iriamos hoy de Práctica de campo de una las afueras de la Aldea claro Todo El Mundo this emocionados acepto Yo sí Para Que salir TENEMOS cancha en la academia.

Esto Es Una Preparación del Mundo Real.

Que molesto Pense no me gustaba relacionarme Mucho estafadores La Gente Solo con los Necesarios.

Sarada te buscaba- DIJO Una morenita Gorda Que se acercaba con Una bolsa de papas fritas

Suspiro Chou-chou Nunca cambiaria.

Que Paso-Dije viendo al profesor Que se acercaba con UNOS Folletos Al Parecer.

chicos pngansenen parejas

vas conmigo-DIJO despreocupada Mas Bien parecia Una Orden.

Como sea- Dije frunciendo el ceño siempre me busca para Trabajos.

Callen bueno ya - Dijo el sensei-hoy irán Por todo el bosque un recolectar Todo tipo de hongos comestibles y apuntuntandolo aquí- estiro su mano con los papeles Dichosos lo Cual FUE Recibido con los muchas Quejas Que cansado y pereza Que were calladas- ya basta EL Lo Que no Hace Tiene cero haci de Fácil.

Todos callaron

ENTONCES un ninjas siempre Dębe Sobrevivir con lo Que Tiene un su Alrededor Y Hacerlo Necesario para Sobrevivir apuntaran Lo Que encuentren y Al final del dia habra examen.

Que examen se escucho de otras Quejas.

Que estupido-DIJO UN rubio idiota bajito con los brazos cruzados y Cara-para desentendida Que Hacer eso si ya dominamos jutsu es estupido TODO ESTO Todos concordaron asta Que Vieron la mueca de Shino y sensei Todos callaron.

silencio o boruto Todos tendran Cero En Este examen.

Al Momento el rubio FUE Silencido por la mano de shikadai.

Todos busquen ya adiós suerte DIJO entregando listo en folletos y marchando al campo con nosotro no era ni en parejas Grupos then me le escape de un chou-chou y me fui Sólo haci mejor.

ONU Uchiha Trabaja mejor só eso decia papá siempre.

ME sumergi Tanto en mi mente Que TODO Pasó muy Rápido de repente Una gran tormenta asoto las ramas de mis Árboles y El Campo y Solo el ruido del viendo se oía con las jotas de lluvia Corri Una cueva Cercana tenia miedo y no habia nadie de repente Vino de la un relámpago A que me erizo la piel odiaba esas Formas de Energía eléctricas del cielo entonces se escuches un sonido de Dentro de la cueva y me puse en guardia.

Quien es -dije casi Gritando.

sa-Sarada, eres tu-Dijo el rubio aliviado al Parecer.

O boruto- Sólo es el gracias Que Ya No ESTABA sola.

Que haces aqui -pregunto MIENTRAS SE acercaba

Tomando te- escupi -QUE crees idiota la tormenta.

aa ya se, ya se - Dijo Parando de caminar enojado

Nos Quedamos Un buen rato hay

bung- golpear un énorme rayos compañado de lluvia nos ataco

kyaaaaaaa-Dije espantada

Sarada estas bien-me miro Como Preocupado-toma

me dio su abrigo

No lo quiero-Dije sacudiendome Mas El me lo Puso en Un Segundo encimay me sorprendi.

Mira tengo una hermana y a ella no le gustan los relámpago Y Siempre dorminos juntos CUANDO hay tormenta y se CUANDO alguien Tiene miedo.

esta punto de replicar pero tenia miedo ...

Es Mejor Estar juntos haci-se rasco la nuca -podemos compartir calor-MIS mejillas ardieron de Pensar en dormir abrasada con el ¿Q-que l-le pasaba?

Sólo DIJO Si Tu Quieres No Te Quiero hacer Nada ni ofender es Sólo por hoy en Esta cueva.

Calle bueno tenia Razón tenia Mucho FRI ENTONCES EL sonrisa Y Se Acerco

Peró intentas algo y me las pagas -dije Mostrando mi puño.

s-si -dijo riendo , con miedo se acerco.

haci el me abrazo y estuvimos Hablando de Cosas simples y descubri Una Cosa era muy cálido y me hiciste sonreir Más De Una Vez ESE dia boruto.

Despues FUIMOS Encontrados por Shino-sensei Que Nos vio raro Pero despues regreso aa su serio Modo.

caminamos y yo seguia pensando en ti mientra te echaba miradas de reojo de tú Estabas muy feliz Mostrando el folleto de Práctica al maestro MIENTRAS Este te decia Que TODO ESTABA malo y tú hacias un puchero y yo reia de Ello.

me Volviste a ver y me sonreiste de Manera amables y cariñosa Creo Que Fue hay! que te empezé a OBSERVAR v llegar a qui en Esta situation si mi orgullo no Fuera tan grande talvez seria TODO diferente.

"Post Sarada fin"

tú -boruto hiba a insultar a Sarada CUANDO LLAMO su Madre

Vengan chicos -Dijo Hinata Uzumaki con una Sonrisa

Si- Dije fastidiado de la vida.  
Sí -dijo natural Sarada AUNQUE por dentro triste Porque tenia Que Ser haci su relacion.

¿Cual relacion? Pense ni tenian Una tsk intente mentirme a mi Misma

Todos Se habian de la fiesta FUE cansado Pero Poco a Poco Todos SE fueron

buenas noches -dije para irme a mi habitación.

naruto Que Nunca ESTABA Mucho en casa Pudo Notar la aura tan depresiva de su primojenito se volteo y abrió su boca CUANDO Este marcho.

Que pasa con boruto-Pregunto.

hinata Sólo nego con la Cabeza- creo Que Lo rechazaron hoy.

oh era eso pobre el Sabia Que si no Hubiera tenia la suerte de casarce con su hermosa hinata el también estaria Solo en la vida.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

tac, tac.  
Ahora Que- Penso boruto.

PASE-DIJO acostado boca abajo con su pantaloneta puesta Dispuesto a dormir.

Podemos Hablar hola un rato- DIJO naruto Entrando y sentandose En Una Silla MIENTRAS boruto levantaba Una ceja.

Hablar. Ahora. ¿Que rayos?

es Que Unas amigas de hinawari Estaban en la Restaurante del centro

Donde FUE mi ultimo Fracaso amoroso y Tuvo SENTIDO.

amigas + chisme+ hinawari + risas + Madre + papá = charla de amor y sexualidad

NO ! Su orgullo no permitiria Más humillación En un solo dia.

mmmmm papá estoy cansado Y Si venias Hablar de lo de Mori-chan no quiero Hablar -dije Al Punto ya queria dormir

n-no buenoo ... hijo ... Veras, yo mira-suspiro - yo se que sientes -enarque Una ceja-Nunca fui tan bien PARECIDO Como Tú tío Sasuke Pero -pero- sabes FUE afortunado de estar Con Tu Madre estoy para hablarte de cualquier cosa y tú Sabes Que no soy bueno para las charlas padre e hijo-asentí y concorde con el era Cierto-pero te puedo dar consejos-se levando Y Se Acerco asta Sentarse a mi lado- CUANDO AMAs das tu vida Protegiendo a la Persona que amas Nunca mendiges Amor, da Mas bien, Aprecia Cada Momento de Ahora, para despues no arepentirte de nada algun dia Llegara ESA persona que te completara haci tu como tu Madre me Complementa- Sonriendo DIJO.

mmmmm gracias padre -dije Quedito permitiéndo derramar Una sueltas lagrina contenida de Todas las Veces Que Fue humillado.

El Paso Una Mano en mi hombro y no DIJO nada no era necesario tanta palabra Entre hombres jure Nunca, nunca, Nunca Más mendigare Amor ellas lo haran para mi haci tendre mi venganza.

las Veré A Mis Pies y seré Más frío Que el Mismo demonio las usare y humillare para mis antojos.

VENGANZA AMOROSA.


End file.
